


The forgotten found files

by GalekhXigisi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Found Footage, Hard of Hearing Bill Denbrough, M/M, Multi, Mute Richie Tozier, Trans Beverly Marsh, Trans Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: When a group of seven teenagers set out to find out if the rumors of a curse brought upon the town of Derry by a family of witches is real or not.They hadn't expected it to end so horribly.Here are the SD cards from the cameras and the remains of the footage left on them.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Mike Hanlon/Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	The forgotten found files

**Author's Note:**

> I've been considering doing something like this for a long time, so here's this shitshow of a fic. Heavy inspiration from the idea of The Blair Witch Project (though I've never seen it so consider it as loose telephone) and Paranorman! They might give you all a better understanding of what's going on to watch them, Paranorman especially given that it's such a deciding factor for this fic.

“Is it on,” Eddie asks to the blonde boy, frowning slightly as he peers at the camera. 

The blonde rolls his eyes, huffing out an annoyed,  _ “Yes, _ it’s recording,” as he waves the brown-haired boy away, hand roughly pushing his face away. “I’m not stupid, I know how to turn it on. Stop acting like I’m as bad as Richie!”

The camera pans over to a boy with long black hair, the coils bouncing as he turns towards the other two, eyes wide for a just a moment. Behind thick-rimmed glasses, pupils slightly dilate before relaxing once more as he realizes what they’re saying. He smiles at them, his right hand coming up to flick them off and his tongue getting stuck out as his eyes almost entirely close. He seemingly doesn’t mind them all that much, hiding behind the pink Hawaiian print shirt, still holding himself high. The black leather pants are still tight on his hips, the white shirt beneath the Hawaiian shirt both covering up the laces, far too many sizes too big and falling just a few inches above his knees. 

“You have  _ got _ to change that shirt,” Beverly tells him, the red-headed teenager smirking as the other gives her an expression of annoyance, glaring at her and raising a dark brow. “No, no, come on!” She grapples at his hand before he has the chance to pull away from her. The camera zooms in on her for a moment as the blonde boy mutters a curse and fixes the camera. The two stumble over to the pink car, slick and an older molder, one that’s Richie’s. The teenager doesn’t have his license yet, though, so Beverly has claimed it as her own and drives it, instead. 

“Just listen to her, Richie,” Ben says with a smile from where he’s pulling things out of his own car with Mike just beside him. The formerly mentioned teenager is dressed in a blue t-shirt, blue flannel, and jeans, not entirely the same as the stronger companion, who has on a white t-shirt of his own beneath thick overalls, heavy and made for work. He still has on boots meant to hold up the same as the overalls were. He’s heavy with muscle that sits beneath the soft outfit. He’s made to be strong and he’s certainly the strongest in their group. 

Richie merely waves an arm at the two, pointless and not entirely made to actually be anything whatsoever. The youngest in their group had lost his voice years ago, within a terrible car crash just a few months into their friendship, killing most of his family. For the most part, he’s been bouncing around foster homes since his twin brother had been adopted just weeks into being transported into Child Protective Services care. He was fluent in sign language and while the others weren’t entirely fluent, they were all conversational with it. Bill was rather good thanks to being hard of hearing, though, and had managed to help the rest of the group figure it out, which had lead Richie to sobbing happily as he learned that they knew it. 

Beverly pops the trunk, moving Richie towards it with a gentle shove. He huffs softly at her actions but takes off the outer shirt with an affectionate roll of his eyes. She tosses a hoodie at him, the left side blue and the right pink. The colors sat softly on their eyes. “That should be better, it’s supposed to get cold tonight.” 

Stan smirks as he tells the redhead, “It’s the middle of September, of  _ course, _ it’s going to get cold.” 

“You’re all going to freeze,” Bill snorts. 

“Like you  _ won’t,” _ Stan is quick to snap back, so accustomed to the little groups’ collection of humor and comebacks. 

The camera cuts off, though it’s quick to come back on. Once it does, Eddie stands in front of it, leaning against the pink car with a smile on his face. Behind him, Richie has Stan pinned to the ground, Richie panting as he Stan laughs at him, their cheeks flushed between the mixture of the cold and their scuffle. Beverly comes into the frame for a moment, bending down, hands on her knees as she cackles at the two. Eddie seems to perk up as Mike yells something, though it wasn’t entirely audible between Beverly and Stan’s laughter, which overlapped with something Ben was adding onto their conversation. 

“Alright, Eddie,” Bill says from behind the camera, “Wh - What are we doing here today?” 

“Searching for witches,” Eddie replies as the camera focuses back on him. 

“Why?” 

“Because it pisses my mom off.” 

There’s laughter from behind the camera, Bill jerking it down as he snorts, shaking his head. “That’s not what I  _ mean.” _

Eddie wheezes out a laugh as the older teenager brings the camera back up to focus on him. “Because there have been rumors that there was a whole family of witches that used to live around here and that they summoned spirits or some shit and your stupid ass decided this is how we were going to spend our weekend.” 

THere’s a wheezing,  _ “No,” _ before the camera cuts again. This time, it reveals Stan, Bill repeating the question of, “So, why’re you hunting witch-ghosts with us?” 

_ “Witch-ghosts,” _ comes the screech of laughter from Beverly. The camera moves to focus on her for a moment. She heavily leans against Ben for support, cackling as tears flush her face red. Ben laughs, too. 

Bill huffs before focusing on Stan, who replies, “I’m Jewish and Richie bet me five dollars on it.” 

“What’d he bet you?” 

“Five dollars that they’re real.” 

“So you’re here because of five dollars?” 

He smiles, nonchalantly replying, “Yeah, pretty much,” before the camera cut off at laughter. 

Up next is Ben, who looks calm as he answers Bill’s question. “I’m here because I’m still trying to convince Mike that ghosts aren’t real. Witches are, yeah, but ghosts totally aren’t.” 

_ “They’re real,” _ Mike yells off-camera. 

The next person on screen is Mike, whose smile is bright as he instantly says, “I’m Mike and I’m here because ghosts are real and so are witches and Ben needs to know that.” 

Beverly flashes on next, sitting on the back of the pink car as she immediately introduces herself with, “I’m Beverly- Wait, are we introducing ourselves first?” Her brows furrow as she slightly frowns. 

Bill softly murmurs, “I mean…” His voice trails off. 

Beverly hums and then waves the other off as she says, “Whatever, I’m still Beverly. I’m here because I love ghosts and I’m here to see one.” 

“Only one?” 

“Only one,” she confirms with a nod. 

The camera flashes with Richie in front of it, now, his hands moving as he communicates with Bill, who tells the camera, “I’ll translate what Richie’s saying right now for those that don’t know sign language.” 

Richie smiles, giving him a thumbs-up as Bill says for him, “‘I’m Richie and I’m here because I had nothing better to do this weekend.”’”

Stan asks as he moves to stand beside the other, “Seriously?  _ Nothing?” _

He shakes his head in an easy  _ nope. _

Finally,  _ finally, _ Bill stands on screen, smiling at whoever was behind the camera. There’s a gentle hum before Bill starts to say, “I’m Bill and Richie is behind the camera. He might be for a bit of this, I don’t know yet.” Thers’s a soft shrug that shifts the camera. “But, the point is, I’m here to prove that these witches actually exist and did, in fact, curse the town of Derry.” 

Finally, the camera cuts off. 

It was time to move to the next SD card. 

Was it not suspicious that the first had so little on it? 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and reviews! Or little suggestions towards the future chapters!
> 
> Here's my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy  
> (there are spoilers for this fic on the server, though, so be careful y'all ^v^)


End file.
